


For Someone Special

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 90's Music, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Auror Harry Potter, Birthday, Gay Harry Potter, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, M/M, Musician Blaise Zabini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: There isn’t a thing that greasy food, ale, great music and even better friends can’t cure. Not even a desolate heart.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	For Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/gifts).



> This is another birthday surprise! So Happy (German) birthday to the amazing ArielSakura! Since soulmates were our starting point I thought I’d write you a little soulmate story for your birthday :) (an yes it’s still your birthday here, even if it’s just by 20 min). Thank you so much for all the love and joy you spread so far and I hope you’ll enjoy this little thing I wrote!
> 
> Also thank you to the amazing LunaRavenclaw9 for all her beta work and help with this!

Harry was annoyed. Even though it was Ron’s birthday and he had a celebration to look forward to, he'd had such a shitty day that he wasn’t sure anything would be able to pull him out of this mood. It all started with his new Auror partner fucking right off on his first day, it seemed he didn’t like Harry’s “acting like he could save the world by himself”attitude – honestly, had this guy ever opened a history book? Probably not since Binns was still teaching at Hogwarts!

To top off his shitty work day, he came home to a kitchen that was still not finished. The workers kept promising him that magic would make the work easier but every time he came home to the unfinished room, it seemed to look even worse than it had the day before. He couldn’t even make himself tea in his own kitchen. It had been three weeks for Merlin’s sake! To add insult to injury, when lunch time came around he realized he was out of tomatoes - he loved tomatoes - so his plan for a sandwich was ruined, since his new partner had already left, so there was no one to borrow from.

This was one of those days where you should give up on any hope for improvement, get a large hot cocoa from the coffee shop around the corner and curl up on the secret stash of blankets hidden under your couch. Even going as far as adding a splash of Amaretto to your cocoa if it had been a really long day.

But today, Harry didn’t have a chance to contemplate whether this was an Amaretto in your cocoa sort of day or not. It was Ron’s birthday and he had to join in the celebration. Not that he was on the outs with his friends or anything, but after they all had found their  _ soulmate _ they had started to gravitate away from him. They weren’t leading the same life anymore. All his friends were busy starting to build a family life with their significant other, while he was still out catching the few leftover ‘bad guys,’ mostly lower ranking Death Eaters at this point. 

What he would do if he ever caught the last one? He wasn’t really sure. He would probably start off with buying a cat or a hedgehog just to keep him occupied.

It was disheartening that all his friends seemed to have found their  _ callings _ . Last summer Hermione had been on a trip to visit her parents – they had decided to stay in Australia after all their memories were restored – and had given Ron such a bad ear bug of a local aboriginal tune, Harry could still hum it till this day. Merlin, Ron had hummed it relentlessly. He hadn’t been 100% sure that Hermione and Ron were really meant for each other but who else would have had the same odd tune stuck in their head at the same time? It was a quite traditional song after all – yet even with this  _ proof,  _ Harry was still unsure if soulmates truly existed.

Harry had come to a point where, if they were real, he was truly starting to hate his soulmate. The same song had been stuck in his head 24/7 for over a month now and he was finally done. His soulmate, if he had one, must be a real pain in the arse, and he decided he never wanted to meet them. Honestly a person that listened to the same song – a song which seemed to have no origin by the way, not that Harry had searched for it or anything – for over a month must have lost it a while ago.

The song wasn't even bad, it was just annoying to have it playing on an endless loop in his mind. Honestly his supposed soulmate must have a very limited taste to get stuck on one single tune like that. 

When he would let himself believe in the magic of soulmates, Harry had dreamed about what his special someone may be like. A person to rely on, to trust enough to share a life with. Pulled together by the magic of music. 

It all sounded like a fairy tale. One he would barely let himself believe in sometimes, even in the darkness of his four poster bed when everything seemed too much to handle. A little flame of hope for a possible future. The guarantee of a perfect happily ever after. 

But everyone had started to find their special someone - Neville even by a nursery rhyme he had created. Everyone except Harry. While his friends had all turned into a puddle of fluffy, loving, tea drinking idiots, he was the only sane one left. He still hadn’t found his soulmate and he had stopped even trying to believe that he had one. But then this song had started playing in his head and all his certainties were suddenly scrambled once more.

Even through all his melancholy musings, Harry had managed to get ready (nearly) in time to floo over to Ron and Hermione’s flat so they could walk to the nearby pub. Ron had decided that instead of a real party he would rather it just be him, Hermione, and Harry going out for some drinks and the local pub just happened to be Ron’s favorite. There was supposed to be some live music, and you could always count on it for great greasy food and a decent choice of beers and cider. 

As they all settled into their typical booth, Harry still felt off somehow. This song in his head was driving him nuts. He had even asked Hermione if she knew the song, but all he got for that effort was her giddily telling him she had always known he’d find his soulmate one day. He was still not too sure about that. And this song, for fucks sake, why did this song have to be the one stuck in his soulmate's head? Couldn’t it be anything else? Just for an hour? The last few weeks had really been pure torture and he even tryed to get rid of it by listening to  _ Barbie Girl _ on repeat. But the only thing that got him, was a mash up of both songs in his head. And to be franc, that hadn’t been an improvement – at all.

Catching up with his two best friends started to improve his mood significantly. There were few things that some good ale and the pubs signature burger and some stolen chips from his friends couldn't make better. It also helped that the music was loud enough to drone out not only the endless repetition inside his head, but also Hermione's nagging of whether there was some new interest he had met recently or maybe some new feelings for an old acquaintance that she just couldn’t help but ask about. Godric bless this band, he couldn't remember ever being this grateful for some good old muggle speakers.

His train of thought was interrupted when Hermione suddenly jumped out of her seat. After throwing a wink to Ron, she climbed onto the stage just as the most recent song ended. 

When Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he could only respond with a shrug and a, “No idea mate but it looks like she has a plan.“ 

To both their astonishment Hermione went straight for the microphone and after a deep breath to settle her nerves she put on a huge smile and let her voice ring out over the patrons of the pub, “I would like to start by saying happy Birthday Ron! For those who don’t know, he’s the ginger over there in the corner – come one give us a wave Ron.” 

Ron's startled face was a sight to behold in Harry’s opinion. But to be fair, Hermione definitely had a plan and if that wasn’t frightening, he had no idea what was. 

“Next, and most important, I have something to admit,” she continued after a slightly awkward wave from Ron. The pub was surprisingly quiet which felt a bit foreboding to Harry. “No matter how much I've read about chess, Ron, you will always be the better player. I bow to your expertise and will henceforth never again question your superiority in this field. And to all you wondering what the hell this means, I lost a bet. And this is the last part of paying my dues for the loss.” With that the band started playing again and while Hermione took a deep breath, Ron’s face became a bit ashen. 

“What did you do mate?” Harry asked Ron without taking his eyes off Hermione.

“I think I made a mistake when I won that bet.” Ron gulped audibly with his admission.

“Nah, your mistake was betting against Hermione at all!” Harry replied with a laugh. “But at least this distracted her enough to keep her off my back about the whole soulmate business for a little while. So, thanks mate.”

While the two men were talking, Hermione had started to sing the familiar lines of ‘Weasley is our king’ as the pub employees carried a huge chocolate fudge cake topped with fireworks to their booth. 

Grinning as they placed the cake in front of him, Ron shrugged as he replied, “I wouldn’t count on it, you know how Hermione gets when she sets her mind to something.” 

Harry fidgeted a bit in his seat. Hermione could be one-track minded indeed.

Said Gryffindor had just finished her song and was making her way over to the bar to order another round of drinks, it seemed, when the lead singer took over the mic again. 

“After this special birthday surprise we’d like to dedicate our next song to the birthday boy as well. This is our first time performing this song outside the studio, so please give a big round of applause for my duet partner Blaise. We hope you like it, it's called  _ For someone special _ !” 

Hermione made her way over to their booth with a tray weighed down by what seemed like a lot of drinks for just the three of them, but Harry’s focus was lost the moment he heard the first notes of the song ring through the pub. This was  _ that _ song! He barely even noticed the almost full glass slipping out of his hand and shattering on the ground, ale soaking through his trainers. Harry didn’t even blink as he focused on the new face up on the stage. His smooth voice seemed to resonate deep down in Harry’s belly. Half way through the song, the lyrics and melody weren’t the only thing he realized were familiar. He  _ knew _ this siren. Pictures of a handsome guy in a Slytherin cloak flashed through his mind. 

While Harry hummed along with the lines he knew so well, the world around him dimmed until his vision was tunneled to only Blaise and he missed the knowing smile Hermione gave Ron. 

The song ended sooner than Harry had anticipated. And he quickly jumped up from his seat with an indignant, “There was a verse missing!” Leaving his friends in their booth without as much as a backward glance as he made his way to the stage.

“Hi, Blaise, so why didn’t you include the last verse? I liked the idea of speaking to your unknown better half. Sounds like nerve wrecking endeavour to me, though.” Harry blurted, nervously waiting for a reaction as his hand found its way into his hair making an even bigger mess out of it.

Blaise stared at Harry dumbfounded for a few moments, “How could you know about…” he trailed off as a look of recognition replaced the confusion. “You!?” He exclaimed.

“Me!” Harry smiled cautiously at the man before him. He wasn’t sure how Blaise was going to feel having  _ the boy who lived _ as his soulmate.

“Merlin we have to work on your taste in music, three weeks of  _ Barbie Girl _ ? I could hardly remember the lyrics of my own song!” Blaise responded with barely a pause, shooting Harry a roguish smirk.

Laughing breathlessly Harry reached for the handsome man before him and the world fell away for the second time this evening when Blaise leaned in to press his lips to Harry’s, snogging the last coherent thought right out of his brain.


End file.
